Minecraft planet, hurrdurr501's world
Minecraft planet is not in fact a planet, it's actually a city on the small moon of planet no sense.Being a Minecraft related city, all places are made up.But if it was real, how long would it last? 1 day after people In Minecraft planet, all is silent.At a Minecraft planet restaurant, the food sits idle as it gets cold.The TV with the orders on it still projects numbers as a batch of fries begins to overheat...The restaurant explodes in flames as this scene is repeated over and over by grease fires. 1 week after people The fires have reached the downtown core as fires break out in the urban centre.In the time of Minecraft, fires were never a problem due to its fire regulations and its close location to the sea.But now the regulation is overturned and once the fire reaches city hall, the regulation itself is burnt. 2 months after people The fires now stopped burning out, but now about 88% of houses, 57% of small buildings and 32% of all other structures.Due to fire damage, the legislative building collapses.Other buildings collapse due to fire damage as well.The ones that survived are the lucky ones for now... 8 months after people On the hills overlooking the city, a giant creeper sits and watches over the burnt city.In the time of Minecraft, room for skyscrapers had run out due to other skyscrapers being built there.Built inside a giant creeper, the Radisson Blu hotel stands empty with rotting furniture.The harbor floods, capsizing a few ships. 5 years after people At the downtown core, the Russland tower 1 still shines despite a few panels of steel falling off.Plants now make homes in between the stainless-steel panels.The outskirts of the city begins to sink into the ocean.The spire on top of the Microsoft technology skyscraper begins to fall away from the rest of the building.Trees have now taken over the premeire sports stadium in the city, the squid field.The Pitch of the field begins to overgrow onto the seats. 10 years after people 12 km away from the squid field, strange looking fish called silverfish start colonizing the now flooded russland tower 1.The bottom floors begin to rust snd sink.Plants have thrived in the suburbs and are starting to take down the remaining houses. 11 years after people An Enderman arrives in the city from the "end" dimension.It steals parts of buildings that wil lead to their demise.A 8.6 earthquake strikes the city.A few skyscrapers begin to collapse.The Monorail collapses.The Spire of the Microsoft technology skyscraper cracks and falls.Heron tower collapses.Boats in the harbour start to capsize. 50 years after people The Enderman comes back and trolls the already ruined city by taking a support from the Radisson Blu hotel.The rest of the supports can no longer hold it and a heavy rainfall slides the creeper-themed hotel down the cliff and it breaks into pieces.Outside the city, the MINE Radio HQ and TV tower are almost swalowed up by snow.Smaller buildings at the HQ collapse.The airport floods and collapses.The Mojang HQ collapses.Minecraft merchandise around the city are buried or lie under the sea after their former shops collapsed.Alkine university in the city's waterfront district is lean dangerously.In the time of Minecraft, the buildings wood supports often failed during floods, causing the building to lean forward.Now, the lean is to much and the central tower falls onto the rest of the complex. 60 years after people A Huge snowstorm engulfs the city.Many small buildings are destroyed.The TV tower of MINE Radio tips over during the storm.The wild Mooshrooms colonize the former city because they can withstand the cold.The remains of Alkine university lies underwater.The Tajo residences collapses.The Minecraft planet museum of engineering and aeroscience is on the brink of collapse.The historic Concord jet hanging from the roof breaks free from its cables that suspend it and the museum's roof caves in.the Shqip HQ collapses.The WTC caves in.The Minecraft Monument slowly collapses. 61-200 years after people The Circle dome institute's 200 ft dome is eaten by an riechtangle.The Riechtangles colonize the former outskirts.SkyDoesMinecraft's house collapses.DanTDM's house collapses.Youtube HQ collapses.The rest of the circle dome collapses.The other building at the WTC complex,The 56 floored WTC tower is unstable.Its unique shape can no longer hold up.Located at the bottom few floors, the Shell structures can no longer hold up and they cave in as the rest of the structure collapses.At the other side of the city, Squid field's dome begins to crack.All it takes is a few steel beams to fall and the dome caves in.A forest now buries any remaining trace of the outskirts. 250 years after people The rest of the MINE Radio campus is unrecognizable aw the buildings have collapsed and rubble turned into hills.Some more skyscrapers fall.Microsoft Technology skyscrapers slides away, smashing into the russland tower.Eventually the last of the skyscrapers will fall.The Tobe and Torba towers fold into each other.The Modernity apartments,fall into each other. 300 years after people The U-train Central terminal caves in.The last reinforced-concrete buildings collapse.The campus of MINE Radio is buried underneath the forest but the main building still sticks out from the ground.Computers in the former Youtube HQ remain buried.At the airport, the Control tower slides over and smashes into a terminal.Airplane skeletons collapse.In the flooded Waterfront district, the remains of Alkine university is unrecognizible.The Church of St Creeper the first is overgrown.A large heap of vines collapse the roof.Several girders fail, bringing down the ultra-modern building. Category:Towns and cities Category:Fictional Place Category:Attacked by fire Category:Cities Category:Humor